Mobile computing devices, such as tablet computers, laptop computers, and smartphones, are now more commonly used due to their small size, computing power, and portability. Often, such mobile computing devices are paired with a docking station to provide enhanced features and a power supply interface. Many times, the docking station has hooks for engaging corresponding holes defined in the mobile computing device, thus, establishing attachment of the mobile computing device to the docking station. In this position, input/output (I/O) components of the mobile computing devices may interface with corresponding (I/O) components of the docking station.
In some environments, it is desirable to provide increased security when attaching the mobile computing device to the docking station. For example, in retail environments it may be desired to securely dock the mobile computing device to a docking station such that it is difficult for an unauthorized individual to remove the mobile computing device from the docking station. In this way, theft and other unauthorized uses of mobile computing devices may be deterred.